


Red is a Christmas colour

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [33]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: Gavin and Nines set up the Christmas tree and spend a nice evening together.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Red is a Christmas colour

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my tumblr @fandom-necromancer!

Gavin proudly looked at the enormous tree they had set up in a corner of the room. Nines had brought it in and spend the first ten minutes assuring the fir was standing perfectly straight. Then he had quickly run to the kitchen leaving Gavin to decorate it on his own. It had been some time since he had done it properly. At Christmas he had usually been invited over to his brother’s place, where Eli had the tree long set up. Last year there had been the android revolution. Not really the best prerequisite for a normal Christmas. This year… This year he would celebrate it with his husband. He lovingly looked over to the kitchen after the first line of tinsel had been arranged in the branches. The wedding had not been too long ago, it still felt fresh to call the android that. And he couldn’t contain the spark of warmth and giddy laughter it set aflame in his chest whenever he thought how Nines had said _Your status is now updated as “husband” in my systems._ How much love could one put into such a technical statement?

Nines caught him staring, as he came back with two steaming mugs, one with cream on top of it, one smelling chemically. How quickly Gavin had gotten used to the scent, how easy it had become familiar. He grinned openly as he put the box with Christmas decoration down on the table to take delivery of the mug of hot cocoa. ‘Not finished yet?’, Nines smirked and pressed a small kiss on his forehead.  
‘I’m missing two hands, darling’, Gavin chuckled, cream on the tip of his nose and upper lip.  
‘Oh, how could I have left my human alone in this dire need?’, the android returned, collecting the cream on his thumb. ‘Well, I’m back now.’ He sipped his warmed up thirium and looked at the half-finished Christmas tree. ‘I like this tradition of yours. It’s utter senseless but beautiful.’  
‘Then it isn’t senseless, Nines. It brings light in the dark months of the year. And it’s phcking cosy.’

Nines breathed out a laugh and put his mug down to return to the tree. Gavin watched how Nines decorated the higher parts of the tree Gavin couldn’t reach and handed him the different decorations. The cocoa was truly heavenly. Sweet and warm, just like the android was that had been built for killing. Way to phck up, Cyberlife. Because even though his appearance could easily frighten little kids and grown men, Nines was just a big soft dork, too sappy to be real. Maybe because he was technically born in the Christmas season? Either way, Gavin knew he had been the best present in his life.

They finished decorating the tree, both sitting at the table finishing their drinks and looking at their work. The tree sparkled and shone, and both couldn’t help but smile. Suddenly there was a click from their Anlage and Gavin looked over to Nines who stood up and held out his hand. Soft tunes of classic Christmas music started up, no doubt streaming directly from Nines’ mind. ‘Dance with me, Gavin.’

The man took his hand and was pulled into the open space in front of the tree. Nines’ other hand was resting on his hip and soon they started circling around each other, holding each other close. Gavin let himself be led and focussed only on the android in front of him. The whole world was just a spinning mush of colour and lights, the only thing that mattered right in front of him. They danced to the soft tunes, both an everlasting grin on their faces. As the music stopped, so did they and Gavin reached up to pull Nines into a kiss. ‘You know, darling, this is all really phcking cliché, you know?’  
‘That a bad thing?’, Nines smirked and let the next song play, taking back up their slow pace around the room. ‘Not at all’, Gavin laughed. ‘I really thought I would dislike this more. But I’m actually enjoying this so much. Not being alone, having the most beautiful Christmas tree in existence and having a great time with my absolutely gorgeous husband. I’m loving this so much.’  
‘I do too’, Nines nodded, spinning Gavin around in a slightly faster rhythm. ‘And I love you so much every smile of you hurts.’  
‘In a good way?’  
‘In the best way possible’, the android reassured him. ‘You aren’t capable of anything less.’  
‘Ah, god, Nines, you are gonna make me blush!’  
‘Well, red is a Christmas colour, don’t you think?’  
Gavin just kissed him again, not wanting to answer and spend his breath on something so mundane when he could be doing this. ‘Merry Christmas, Nines.’  
‘Merry Christmas Gavin.’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
